SomeBody To Love
by nuggetworld788
Summary: Love. What a complicated word. Love can be pain, love can be that cozy feeling in your heart that is yet to be discovered. Love can change you, bring out a part of you, one that you never knew you had. Some people never discover love. And some people are discovering love, searching for...SomeBody To Love.
1. Don't Move

Being a young girl has its perks, getting out of class early with feminine excuses. Having boys fawn over you, and do anything you wish. But, it also has its downsides. Some boys will annoy you to no end, and others will hate you because of what they heard about you. Some of the other downsides lay with the girls. Most of the girls at the school will try and destroy every fiber of their being, just so they can be in the spotlight. But, I guess popularity doesn't matter when evil is lurking in every corner, wating, watching for their chance to strike.

Running from a horde of delinquent girls is not exactly how Ichika Kobayashi wanted to end her Friday off. But as always a rumor spread that Ichika slept with one of the head delinquents brother. Ichika was a regular second year at Morioh High, she lived alone with her mother, not knowing where her dead beat of a father would have been.

While running quickly through the school, Ichika noticed the school gates. She grinned with joy, knowing how she could easily escape now, and be left alone all weekend. She swiftly slipped through the gate without being seen.

CRASH! Ichika slammed into what seemed like a strong chested boy. Only she was knocked to the ground. She sat up, clutching her thick locks of blue hair. "I swear, if you bruised me!" Ichika snarled. She glanced her ambers up towards the boy. And that's when Ichika thought, 'Holy Cow, This mans is hot!'

July 1999

A crowd mobbed around a small neighborhood, it was around where Ichika lived. She didn't want to get in the middle of what was going on, so she continued on her route home, carrying the shopping bags in her free hand. Almost a minute later, Ichika fell flat on the hot concrete. She felt all blood rush to her neck. Ichika weakly reached for her neck, feeling the arrow protruding her blood soaked skin. All of the air escaped her throat, as her vision fleetingly escaped the dying girls grasp.

She awoke in her familiar bed room, confused. Had those last seconds of horror really happened? She gripped her neck, feeling nothing but the soft skin. Amber eyes scanned the room, searching for an answer to this bizarre occurrence. Her eyes widened at the sight. A pink haired school girl floated before her. She was light, and small. With abnormal yellow skin, and bangs that covered her inexpliblical eyes. From her skirt down, there was nothing to be seen, no legs, no shoes, nothing. The girl had cherry lips and a beautiful face. She looked completely normal other than the unknown legs. School Girl didn't talk, or move, she just floated there like an angel. Ichika gulped, and spoke lightly, "Who...are you?" The girl in front of her smirked a little saying,

"To Love" Her voice was so astonishingly beautiful Ichika's jaw practically dropped.

Ichika needed answers. And she knew she wasn't going to get them out of this girl floating around her. No one else seemed to see her as Ichika walked around town.

She spotted Jager, her best friend and pretty much brother at the time. Jager kindly waved, smiling back at the girl. Ichika invited him in for tea, saying how they should catch up.

Jager had been away for weeks on a business meeting. The boys late parents had own a massive weapons company back in Germany. They moved to Morioh to get away from all the threats they had been thrown towards. Since they no longer lived, Jager was forced to take over, seeing as his older brother, Dirk went missing.

"How was the trip back to the father land?" Ichika kidded, pouring the tea gently.

Jager sipped his tea, sighing a bit. "Fine, I guess."

She cocked her head to the side, feeling a little discarded. "What's the problem? You seem a bit down." Jager set his tea to the side, Sitting away from Ichika and onto the couch. She let her emotions get the better of her, summoning her stand by impulse.

Jager glimpsed over at the sorrowful girl. His emerald eyes widened with disbelief. "Y-you have and stand..." He murmured, standing. He looked speechless at first, not knowing to do. And, honestly Jager didn't know what to do. It had been so long since he had seen another person's stand.

Ichika's eyes flickered with curiosity, "Huh?"

"You.. have a stand."

"A what?"

Jager pointed to the girl floating behind her. She turned unsure of what he could be possibly pointing at. Ichika jumped from surprise, to see Love (what she named her stand) floating behind her. "Ah! You can see her?" Jager nodded.

That was the night Jager told Ichika everything he could remember about Stands. It had been awhile for him, he couldn't remember, but he gave Ichika all the information she needed. She even came up with a name for the wandering stand. SomeBody To Love.

September 2000

The boy held his hand out for the disheveled girl. She shoved his hand away, standing on her own."You okay? I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Ichika chose to ignore him, assuming he was just another boy trying to get into her pants. She straightened her hair, and flattened out her skirt. Ichika inspected the path beside her, making sure the girls where completely gone- which they where-. She sighed, ignoring the boy's positive gaze. He was average height, a little taller than Ichika herself. He had thick black hair curled into a neat bun resting atop of his head. In the girls opinion he was actually quite cute. After carefully scanning the boy, she began to turn, and stride away. The boy paced up to her, grabbing her arm. "OI! I was trying to help you, you can't just walk away from me like that!"

Ichika snapped her arm back, turning towards him. "Watch me." She flared up in front of the boy, storming away.

"Why do you keep ignoring me! I'm trying to help you!" He blurted. Now, that got Ichika's attention, how dare he say something like that to her.

"Oh sorry but I don't think I asked for your help. Why do you keep pestering me!?"

"Because, you looked like you needed some help and I'm a nice guy. But if you clearly don't need it then I'm going to go." The boy pouted, whirled around having his back against Ichika. Her stumach dropped, maybe she was too harsh? It was like her mouth had a mind of its own.

"I- I'm sorry.. Ok, I admit to being a little mean but you can't just grab my arm like that." She murmured, crossing her arms.

He turned his head a bit, just enough to where he could see Ichika. "Sorry for grabbing your arm. I didn't mean it. My name's Higashikata Josuke. But, all the delinquents call me JoJo." He smirked, fully turning around.

The two grew rather close after that, finding that they both had a lot of things in common. One of them being their stands. They both had one, Ichika found it fascinating that other people had stands like her.

Weeks Later

Ichika sat on top of the roof of the school. She flicked open her flip phone, huh. Not a text from anyone. Then where were they? Normally on school days Ichika would meet Josuke and Jager on the roof. Some times Josuke would bring his friend Koichi and his VERY jealous girlfriend Yukako. Surprisingly they all had stands, Jager even came out revealing his stand. Ichika felt warm towards all of the odd friends Josuke had, out of all of them she had to love Josuke to most. To her, he was so much more than a friend, or more so she wished he was. Never in a million years would she confess to Josuke Higashikata.

Jager slid through the doors leading to the roof. He glanced at Ichika, she sat with her legs crossed, eating her bento silently. Jager smiled, sitting next to her. "Sorry I'm late. I had- a bit of a...hold up." Ichika knew not to ask Jager things when he didn't want it known.

"Where's Josuke?"

"Oh, your boy toy? He's chatting with his friend that I got to meet. Super cute by the way."

"He is NOT my boy toy. We're just friends."

Jager snorted out a loud laugh. "That's almost as believable as me being straight."

"But you do look straight."

Jager fell silent staring at Ichika.

"Whatever you still totally like Josuke."

"Who likes Josuke?" Josuke said, strolling through the door with the smuggest look painting his face.

Ichika's face drained of color, as she hoped Jager wouldn't ruin her secret. "N-Nobody! We were just talking. And, Jager was telling me about this girl who is like crushing super hard on you." She said, flipping her hair.

Josuke grinned, plopping down on the floor in front of the bench Ichika was occupying. "Well, how about ya' tell me who this girl is-," He cut off grasping ahold of Ichika's tender hand. "And I might seduce her." Josuke smirked, glancing into Ichika's amber eyes. He was great at seducing women left and right, he could make any woman swoon. But this girl in front of him wouldn't even flinch. Trufully, he thought of Ichika as only a mere challenge, however there was still something there for him. He wasn't sure what.

She simply rolled her eyes. On the outside it appeared as if Ichika was a strong woman who had no intentions of ever liking Josuke, but on the inside she was so close to breaking out in tears. "Tch, you couldn't even seduce a turtle if you tried."

Josuke glanced over to Jager, who was glaring at the boy. His emerald eyes darkened, Josuke could tell that Jager was hating every moment. "Hmph, maybe you're right." Josuke let go of her hand and plopped down beside the fence lining the open roof.

A boy with black hair ran through the doors yelling, "Oi Josuke!"

Ichika glimpsed at the boy. He wore the regular school uniform with golden charms painting the dark blue cloth. Scares lined his face, and his hair remained yelled at the sides. Ichika assumed this was the boy Jager was talking about, and she agreed. He was fairly cute.

"Oi Josuke! I used ZA HANDO to erase half of my english paper. Help me Josuke I need it for tomorrow." The boy pleaded. Josuke chuckled standing, he clutched the half torn english paper and summoned his stand. Their group of friends never talked about their stands so the only thing Ichika knew about Josuke's stand was that it could heal things.

Josuke focused on the paper, a bright yellow light emerged from the paper, and almost as if magic the rest of the paper appeared, full writing and everything. Ichika's jaw dropped, she was speechless to say the least.

"Ichika, this Okuyasu Nijimura. He also has a stand, The Hand. Okuyasu, Ichika has a stand too. Hers is SomeBody To Love." She waved, smiling.

Okuyasu grinned sitting next to Ichika on the bench. "So, what does your stand do? We've only met a few other girls with stands."

Nobody ever asked Ichika what her stand does. And all honesty it was like her stand had a mind of it's own. Love appeared, resting her freshly manicured hands on Ichika's head. "So glad you asked. Ichika almost never lets me out anymore." The stand smiled.

Okuyasu's eyes almost popped out of his head, as Josuke gasped. Jager stayed the same, he hadn't seen Love talk in awhile but when she did start talking, she'd never shut up. It made Jager laugh how open the stand was. It was like how Ichika really was on the inside. Normally Ichika would be quite suppressed around others, but around her best friend she'd never stop talking about things she enjoyed.

"My friends call me Love, but feel free to call me LuLu-,"

"Nobody calls you LuLu. And you don't have friends." Ichika rolled her eyes. She was embarrassed about her stand. Why couldn't she just have a normal stand that didn't talk and just do what she says. But no, Love had to be open and sassy.

"Whatever Ichi. At least I have a fashion sense."

"You're a stand! You can't wear clothes."

The stand rolled her eyes. Josuke chuckled, smiling at Ichika. Ichika's face lit up like a light bulb with embarrassment.

"Well, I can do a number of things. Just, I'm not very good at hand to hand combat. Let's see,-" The stand put a finger on it's chin pretending to be thinking. "I can freeze you on command for an hour. Oh- I can also control your whole mind for 30 minutes. I can also do a lot more. But Ichi's favorite is..." Ichika could feel the heat creeping up on her cheeks. "I can teleport her to wherever a certain person is. However, she has to kiss that person for me to teleport her."

Love was grinning, and Ichika was burying her face in her hands. Her strong persona was now broken. Jager placed a hand on her thigh laughing a little. "That certainly is an ability."

"That is so cool!" Okuyasu blurted. "But where are your eyes?"

Love fake gasped, pretending to be hurt. "How could you ask such a thing? Alas, honey if I showed you you'd be frozen for a hour." Okuyasu smiled, laying down. He laid his head in Ichika's lap, glancing up at the girl.

"You're really pretty ya know." The boy spoke. Ichika pushed her hair behind her ear, regaining her composure.

"Well, yea. You think this comes easy? You should see her in the morning." Love commented.

"Love!? Can you just go away? Class is starting soon." Ichika stammered.

After that very awkward (in Ichika's opinion) lunch break, which left everyone a bit unsettled, everyone returned to their regular classes. Subsequent to their regular classes, Ichika frequently waited for Josuke at the gates. However, today, was different.

Ichika stood outside the gates, she leaned on the strong metal bars looking at her phone. Her and Jager where having a discussion on what they should have for dinner since he was staying over once more. The orange sky loomed over her, making everything a dark tint of orange.

She smiled at her phone before flipping it off. Ichika looked into the distance, thinking of Josuke, how his amused smirk would paint his face. Her face would light in red everytime she would just think about it. An odd sound floated through the air, catching Ichika off guard, "Paint it Black." The wind whispered. She glanced behind her, maybe Josuke was playing a prank on her. Although she never heard a door open or close.

A thick black liquid krept closer, almost touching the young girls legs. Ichika saw it and nearly jumped out of her skin. It was moving closer to her, looking as if it were programed. She quickly texted Jager, telling him exactly what she saw.

The text Jager sent back sent a chill down the school girl's spine. 'Don't Move.'

**Hey guys, thank you for reading. I'll try and post as much as I can. And originally I did make a story called SomeBody To Love, but I didn't like the whole plot, ect. So I scraped it and re-wrote the whole story with major changes. Love- Nuggy Boi.**


	2. Berlin

Josuke was never normally this late, but a girl wanted to speak with him. Sora was one of the most popular girls in school, and the most beautiful. She had always crushed on Josuke, and today she truly wanted him to know.

She sat at a desk, her bright brown hair covering only one eye. Of course she was nervous, why wouldn't she be? Josuke walked in, crossing his arms. Sora stood, stepping towards the black haired boy. "J-Josuke. This is for you." She handed him a letter, it was written with bright pink ink, and a heart in the front.

Josuke sighed, looking down to the note. He knew it, she was confessing. "Look Sora. I don't know you personally but, I kinda-," He stopped himself, thinking back to Ichika. How Jager would put his hand on her thigh and how they were never apart. He chuckled to himself feeling a bit stupid. Josuke's heart hurt as he thought about it. Jager and Ichika together, it would make a lot of sense. Ah what the hell, he thought to himself. Might as well date her. She was pretty enough.

Sora kept her eyes down, refusing to meet contact. "You like someone else don't you?"

"No actually. I was planning on asking you out. I'm glad you told me." Josuke forced a smile. Who knows, he might fall in love with her, right?

Sora clapped her hands together. She was so happy in that moment. Happy that the boy she loved for so long really liked her back (or so she thought). "Th-thank you Josuke!" She wrapped her arms around the boy, smothering her face in his chest. Josuke didn't want to touch her, to him it felt like a betrayal to Ichika, he instead just rested his arms at his side.

She remained still, afraid of what it might do if she did move. Ichika saw it creeping closer. Suddenly, a voice. "Ichi? You're still here?" She turned swiftly. Josuke stood, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Sora stood at his side, her hands wrapped around his arm.

"Yea um- I always wait for you and.. I see why you where late. I'll go and leave now leave it to you guys now." Ichika could feel her heart drop more as she talked. And god did her heart break.

Josuke wanted to stop, he wanted to tell her the truth, his confused feelings for her but he couldn't not now. She probably didn't even care for him. "N-no, you don't have to l-"

Sora cut him off. "Actually, Ichika, Josuke and I need to talk. I'm sure you understand."

Ichika could feel the tears start to build up, she turned, briskly walking away.

Jager waited on Ichika's porch. He did this most days, not wanting to be alone. He sighed, flipping the phone on, looking through the messages smiling at the quirky things she'd say. But now he had to break the news to her, about his brother. He hated to do this, his brother had always been the shining jewel of the family. But one day he just snapped.

Ichika came running towards the house, tears leaking out of those gorgeous gold eyes. Jager stood, an odd smile painting his face. Ichika ran into his arms, sobbing as she did. Jager wrapped his arms against her skinny waist. She felt like her heart was being ripped out slowly, ever so slowly. And with each beat, the pain throbbed more. "H-he found a girl." She sobbed. That gave Jager almost no context, but he still knew what she meant, all too well.

The two sat in the dining room, Ichika sobbing into her tea, Love comforting her, and Jager resting his face in his hands. "There there, Ichi. That Josuke shouldn't affect you. You're so much stronger than this." The stand caressed Ichika's blue hair.

"And worst of all- i-i-it's Sora who got him!" Ichika mumbled. Both heard her perfectly though. Sora was normally the one who chased her almost every day, threatening to beat her up.

"She's such a wore. Ichika- don't let it get you down. Plus you have me." Jager smiled. Both teens knew what he ment, but refused to admit it.

A few hours later

Jager sat Ichika down on the couch, prepared to tell her the truth, the full truth.

He smiled, sitting up. "There's been something that I've been meaning to tell you." Ichika glanced over at the blond. Wondering what he could possibly have hid from her. "I have a brother, you know this, Dirk. I'm not sure where he is. But from what my guards are telling me he is most likely here. In Morioh. And... he also has a stand."

"Why would he come here?" She asked,

"To kill me." Jager's face was stiff, serious. Ichika was a little bit scared from how serious he was. Normally Jager was never this serious.

"Why- why would he want to kill you Jager? You're his brother." She heaved out, clenching her blanket tighter.

"Dirk was always the favorite. I mean it never bothered me. But one day Dirk changed, I was the first to notice but because of him being the favorite my parents refused to admit it. He started getting in more fights at school, his grades dropping. My parents never acknowledged it, saying he's just going through a faze. One day however I went into his room, looking for something to prove to my parents that he wasn't the same Dirk anymore. That's when I found it-," Jager paused, staring into his hands. "I- I had a girlfriend. Breta. My parents never would have accepted me if I was gay, so I tried to prove it to them- that I wasn't. I dated the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, Breta." He smiled as he talked of her, about how Breta and him would get into trouble around the manner. "I loved her. Probably the only woman I will ever love. Dirk was jealous of me, always. He also loved Breta, her and her beauty. She didn't want him though." Jager's face erupted in anger.

"When I went into his room that night I found something I wish I had never found. It- it was...-," Tears began rolling down the boys pale cheeks. "Her head was covered in thick black paint... her beautiful face was frozen in fear. I'll never forget that image in my mind, and I'll never forgive that son of a bitch."

Josuke walked home with Sora. Her lips perked up into a smile. "I'm so glad we're doing this. If you want... you can come inside." Sora lifted her skirt up a little, exposing her smooth thighs. Josuke sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry Sora. I actually gotta get going. My mom's waiting for me." Sora played a sad smile on her face moving closer. "Are you sure I can't convince you?" She pressed her D size breasts against his chest. He refused to look down at her, to him it was un appealing. He backed away, patting her on the head. "GoodNight Sora." He said, with that final note, the night ended. Leaving Ichika a total mess, Josuke emotionally drained, and Jager bothered to the point of insomnia.

He glanced inside the girl's window. She was beautiful, the way her hair flew in the wind. She laid asleep, her face still stunning even when she wasn't conscious. He placed his gloved hand on the cold window pane. "Soon. Soon Ichika Kobayashi will be mine..." He grinned knowing his brother was going to be the biggest threat. Dirk disappeared into the night planning his next attack on the girl.

The door to the blue haired girl's room opened quietly. Ichika made sure she was noiseless, she didn't want to wake Jager. School started in a few hours and she didn't want to be late. Jager sat up, scratching his head. He yawned, looking over to Ichika who was standing in the corner, menacingly. "Oh- Good Morning." He half grinned. She blushed with embarrassment.

"I was just- waiting for you to wake up." Ichika stammered pacing into the kitchen. "What do you want? Bacon? Eggs? Children?" She kidded, giggling a little.

Jager chuckled responding with. "The only children I want is with Okuyasu." He smiled. Ichika set the pan down, frozen at what her best-friend just said. Jager realized what he said, his jaw dropped. "I- I mean,"

Ichika squealed running over to Jager. "You like Okuyasu!? We don't even know him though!?" He quickly dismissed her.

"Oh shut up you like Josuke and you don't know him!"

"I do too!"

"Mhm, whatever talk to the hand." He shoved his hand in front of Ichika's face.

Lunch Break

As always, the school girl was the first to the rooftop, but this time she walked with Jager, they were both still suspicious of Dirk, afraid of where he might strike next.

Jagr sat next to Ichika on the bench. He clutched the black bento box. Coming to Japan was weird for the young german boy, on a regular day back in Berlin he'd have Sauerbraten which was his mother's roast beef stew. But on special occasions Jager would have his favorite Späzle, which was egg noodles. However, Japanese food was a different story, his mother refused to cook, so the butlers prepared sushi for him. He smiled as he remember the first time he tasted sushi. He spit it out at first, but eventually fell in love with the odd flavors. His brother moved out of the house before they came. His parents never believed him when Jager told them about Breta. They simple told him that Breta moved away, Jager as well as Dirk where the only ones who knew the truth though. Jager grinned, thinking of his long lost love.

Ichika elbowed him, "Whatcha' thinking about?"

Jager's smile broke as he looked up to Ichika, he saw everything he lost in her. Beauty, friendship, love. He loved Ichika, he truly did. "Nothing. Just you." She blushed looking off into the distance.

Josuke strolled through the door, glancing at the two. Jager was grinning while eating and Ichika was flustered and blushing. Okuyasu popped in behind Josuke. "Oi Ichika, I need help with homework! Can I come by tonight?" She sat up, regaining composure.

"Sure, mind if Jager stops by? He normally helps me with dinner."

He nodded, responding with, "Really? What's for dinner."

Ichika giggled. "I'm not sure. Have you ever tried german food? Jager makes the best!"

Okuyasu plopped down on the bench, resting his head in Ichika's lap. "No, Jager how do you know how to make german food?"

Jager cleared his throat, blushing a little. "I- uh. I was born in Germany, but when I was 13 I moved here and met Ichi."

"My dad was went to Germany once." Josuke spoke up, sitting next to the fence as usual.

"JoJo! I didn't know you came in. How about you join us for dinner tonight, it would be nice to have you over." Ichika gave him a warm gaze.

"I- Sora might wanna do something."

Her heart sank. 'Of course he was going out with his girlfriend Ichi- get your head in the game!'

The only thing Sora wanted to do with Josuke was screw his brains out. Josuke knew this, but he couldn't bare seeing Jager and Ichika together on a "date" it would rip him from the inside out. Even when he walked in on the roof earlier, with Ichika blushing and Jager smiling, he could tell they were having a moment. Who knows? He might actually screw Sora, she was his girlfriend after all. No- he wouldn't, he couldn't, the thought felt like cheating on Ichika.

Ichika ran her fingers through Okuyasu's black and grey hair, his hair was soft, and smooth. At that moment she also thought of Josuke's hair and how it would look down, she blushed thinking of him sweaty and out of breath. She cleared her throat pushing her thoughts away.

"So Oky, what do you need help with- homework wise?"

Okuyasu sighed, rolling on his side to face Josuke. "Math, Josuke's no good at it."

"Hey!" Josuke snaps.

"Well I'm sure I can help. After all I did help Jager with a lot of his Japanese even though I know almost no german."

Jager chuckled, "Haha, that's true."

Josuke could see how close the two where, and his heart never hurt more. He stood, heading out the door. "JoJo, where are you going?" She asked, sadness flickered in her eyes.

"I was going to go see what Sora was doing, after all she is my girlfriend." He snarled a little, walking away.

Ichika's heart dropped, did she say something wrong? Why would he be mad at her.

Okuyasu sat up suddenly, grinning at the upset girl. "Don't worry Ichi! I'll go get him, Sora probably ticked him off earlier." Ichika nodded.

Josuke stormed down the stairs, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Should he just break up with Sora and tell Ichika how he feels? No- Ichika has no interest in him. What about just telling her how he feels but not breaking up with Sora, ugh that would make their relationship so awkward though. He just declared to keep quiet, he was sure he'll eventually get over her.

The teens all chose to have dinner at Jager's home, since Jager's house is normally empty. She stepped out of Jager's bedroom, straightening out her tight skinny jeans. She hated the school uniforms, they were also so revealing.

Ichika's normal wardrobe would be simple skinny jeans, a tight tank top. Or if she was feeling good that day she'd wear a short mini skirt a halter tank top.

She stepped in the bathroom, brushing out her thick curly blue hair, it wasn't dyed, just one day she happened to be born with it. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, not caring if some locks leaked out.

Jager continued cooking hard, it had been quite a while since he had cooked German food. Ichika slid into the kitchen, she grinned at Jager, slapping his ass. "You'd make one great house wife that's for sure."

Jager squealed, laughing. "Ah Ah Ahhh- Keep your hands off the goods Ichi. Those are only for one man, and he's coming soon."

"Hopefully in more ways than one." She kidded, both giggled at the inappropriate joke. A sudden knock alarmed both teens, stopping their laughing. Ichika's lips curved into a surprised smile. "Speak of the devil. I'll get the door all you have to do is look sexy!"

The door swung open, courtesy of Ichika. Okuyasu stood, notebook in hand. "Oky! So glad you could make it, come in!" She smiles, stepping to the side to let the boy through.

"Hey Ichi..." A soft voice spoke from behind him, Ichika gasped.

"JoJo! I didn't know you were coming!?" She grasped her bun, wishing she would've tried harder on her outfit.

Josuke stood upright. He was starstruck at how simple but gorgeous Ichika was. Her clean-no makeup face was flawless. And her hair- god did her hair look great in a messy bun, it was adorable. He had never seen Ichika out of school uniform, and god did he think, 'her tits look perfect' of course. "Yea- Okuyasu talked me into it, plus Sora's out with her girlfriends."

She blushed, seeing how Josuke bothered to spend time with her instead of his girlfriend. "Great! More is better, come in, dinner's almost ready." Ichika grabbed Josuke's arm, setting him on the couch. "Let me go get ready, I wasn't expecting you- I'll only take a second." She attempted to rush off.

But before she could get anywhere Josuke stopped her. Josuke snatched her arm, tugging on it lightly. Ichika glanced down at him, then back into the room. It was only them, Okuyasu and Jager where in the kitchen. She sat down just as Josuke at hinted at.

"You don't need to get ready, you already look stunning." He spoke softly, not wanting Jager to hear. And he did, mean every word he ment. To him, she was the most beautiful woman ever. "I'm sorry for rushing out at lunch it's just, Jager and you seem so close and I don't want to interrupt you too."

Ichika giggled behind her hand. "Josuke you could never interrupt me and Jager, there is always room for more."

His jaw dropped, was she suggesting, no she couldn't, could she? A sudden glimmer in the corner of his eye caught Josuke's attention. He summoned Crazy Diamond to examine the black liquid creeping up on the floor. Ichika turned to see, screaming in fear.

Okuyasu strolled into the kitchen, following his nose. The first thing the young teen noticed was the tall blond hard at work, he beat the meat tenderly, and ever so gracefully. He stopped only for a second to wipe the sweat from his brow. His dark blond hair dotted with sweat. Okuyasu blushed, thinking of the boy and how handsome he could be. Jager looked up and grinned. "Okuyasu. My apologies I didn't hear you come in, would you care to help me?" He nodded, washing his hands.

The two cooked and enjoyed in a nice conversation, where mostly Jager would flirt and Okuyasu would turn bright pink, the two had chemistry, no doubt about it.

The two were interrupted by a loud high pitched scream. Jager was the first into the living room, his jaw dropping. The black liquid had its ink tentacle wrapped around Crazy Diamond's neck, and didn't look like it was going to let go anytime soon. SomeBody To Love had its hands digging into the liquid, prying it off at no avail. Okuyasu stepped in shouting, "Josuke NO!"

He summoned his stand, trying to erase the black. But he couldn't erase the black without erasing some part of Josuke.

Jager wasn't sure if it wasn't going to work- but from what is mother told him, he was damn well going to try. He summoned his stand, taking the scythe from the spirits arms. He sliced into the black, cutting it with one simple swoop. The liquid let Josuke go, and the boy gasping for air.

After that sudden attack Jager panicked, and so, in his mind to protect them he wanted to move them all far, far, away. So far away in fact that they were in a different country across the world. Where Jager grew and matured, Berlin.


	3. He Loved Ichika

Chapter 3- He Loved Ichika.

"No- No way you're crazy. There's no way in hell I'm going to Berlin. Jager, you forget I have a sick mother." Jager grabbed Ichika's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I could never live with myself if you got hurt because I couldn't protect you. Please, I need you to be safe with me. I promise that I'll go with you." Ichika crossed her arms.

"My final answer is no. I'm not leaving my mother." She spoke. Okuyasu yawned, closing his eyes. Ichika poked his cheek, "Hey! Don't be falling asleep in my lap!"

He grinned responding with, "It's not my fault your thighs are comfortable." She gasped, then slammed her fist down on the boys chest. Okuyasu coughed out air, gasping. "Oi what was that for?!" Jager chuckled a little, making the young boy in Ichika's lap blush.

"Okuyasu, would you go with me? To Berlin?" Jager asked.

He didn't know how to answer that. Would he go? Well, he wouldn't want to leave his father, but it would be nice to get away with Jager. Of course his father could take care of himself. So, why not?

Okuyasu grinned, turning to face Jager. "Sure. As long as I get fed."

"Good, and I already got Josuke's approval- so why can't you come with me? Ichika- it's gonna be Okuyasu, Josuke and me. We're all going to be together. Please, just...come with me."

"What about my mom? I can't just leave her alone."

"I'll have the SpeedWagon foundation take care of her."

Ichika stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. She was going to miss her mother like hell, but if she stayed she might get hurt, or worse. Ichika sighed, not wanting to answer. "I-How long are we staying...in Berlin?"

Jager wasn't sure. They couldn't go back to Morioh until Dirk was gone. But- what if he never leaves? What if he finds them. He couldn't answer that question. "A month or two. Three at the most. I promise. Trust me Meine Liebe."

Ichika knew he was serious. Whenever he spoke German he was always true, he'd never fib in German, Never.

"I-I'll trust you Jager, just tell me when we're leaving and give me enough time to say goodbye to my mother."

Jager took a deep breath, so happy that they he convinced her, happy that he was going to keep her safe. "We'll leave in a few days, I'll pick you up."

The Next Day- Saturday

Josuke wanted to see Ichika. It had been a week- no two since that attack had happened. He had to admit, it had been awhile since he had used Crazy Diamond and getting his ass kicked by a black tentacle is pretty embracing, especially in front of Ichika. He sighed, standing at her door. God did he feel stupid. What if Sora saw him? What if Jager was home? He remember back when Jager called him a few days ago, asking him if he'd like to go to Berlin. As soon as he knew it was Jager he was going to hang up- but then he mentioned Ichika and how she was going. He wasn't sure what, but then again, something was still nagging at him. Begging him to go, so- hesitantly he agreed. Only for Ichika though.

The door was unlocked, and he slid in. No one answered so he thought he'd let himself in. The small house was quiet, Josuke could pick up the faint sound of sobbing. He followed the noise only to find himself outside of a bright blue door. He pressed his palm to the door and slid it open. There, standing over a picture was Ichika. Her eyes puffed from crying and her makeup smeared.

Ichika looked up from the photo, her tear stained face caught off guard. She quickly wiped the tears and turned away. "JoJo!? What are you doing here?"

Josuke stepped in her room, shutting the door behind him. "I- I needed to see you, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter! Just leave...please."

Josuke grabbed her arm, and Ichika snapped it back. "Tell me what the problem I can help."

Ichika turned, her back facing him. It was too painful to talk about, she just couldn't.

Josuke hated this feeling of helplessness, he wanted to know what was wrong. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into a tight embrace. She gasped, caught off guard by Josuke's sudden movements. "J-JoJo. What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, instead he barried his head in her neck, kissing it lightly. Ichika tried to pull away but his strong grip only tightened. She turned to face him, looking up into his mesmerizing blue eyes. "I'm comforting you Ichika. You deserve to be comforted, now please. Tell me, what is going on."

Ichika hid a dark secret that she hoped what never see the light of day. She hadn't planned on telling a soul. Akari Kobayashi was a strong intelligent woman, she was charming and very seductive, causing her to gain many partners over the years. Once she even got pregnant. That's when she had Ichika. She then decided to settle down, but when she looked for the father of the newly born he was no where to be seen.

When Ichika was around 4 or 5 Akari was diagnosed with fatal heart disease causing her to be bed ridden. Akari's firm felt so bad that they kept paying as if she did work there.

One night while Ichika laid asleep, a man broke in, stealing as much as he possibly could. The only thing the young pubescent toddler could do was watch silently, till the man saw her. He slit her wrists in an attempt to kill her, all the while molesting the young girl.

After the man left, Ichika laid on the floor, raped and bleeding out. The near by neighbors heard the commotion and called the ambulance, just in time to save Ichika, they repeated all the physical damaged the phyicoligical damage haunted the girl everyday of her life.

Her mother felt so bad about it that her heart disease became worse, to the point where she couldn't eat by herself either. Ichika was forced to take care of her kind mother, feeling as if the whole weight of the world rested on her shoulders.

Ichika Kobayashi would never tell another living soul that damaging story, until she met Josuke Higashikata.

"M-my mother is very sick. An...and the thought of not being able to take care of her hurt so much." Tears poured out of Ichika's amber eyes. Josuke wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head.

"I understand Ichi- but she is going to be ok. And you'll get to take a break...and spend time with Jager.." He hated to say that but that was the only thing to calm her down, or so he thought.

"Will I get to spend time with you?" Ichika asked quietly. She felt so warm and sweet and Josuke's arms.

He stopped, looking into her amber eyes, she glanced up into his. Both teens stared into each others eyes, basking in this one perfect moment.

Josuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, did she really say that? He smirked, bringing Ichika's lips up to his, and right before their lips touched, Josuke murmured, "Of course-" He smashed his lips into Ichika's in a hot lust filled kiss.

Yes, she was surprised, but did Ichika like it? No- She loved it. This had been her dream and now that it was actually happening she couldn't believe it. His kiss was filled with love and lust, desire at the most.

Josuke pulled her close, closer into the kiss, he wanted more, more of her lips, more of her body, more of everything about her. When they pulled away both teens where out of breath and surprised. Ichika pushed him away saying. "I- I'm sorry Josuke. This was a mistake. Ugh what about Sora!? I feel so bad. I'm sorry I was leading you on. I just think you should go." Ichika was stammering, panicking. And god did that kiss feel good but she couldn't betray Sora like that.

Josuke scratched the back of his head, feeling stupid again. Why did he do that? She probably was disgusted. He sighed, stepping back. "No. That was my bad, I thought- never mind. Can we just pretend that never happened?" Ichika nodded, sitting on the bed. She stood up again, and began packing more clothes.

She took a deep breath, smiling at the embarrassed Josuke. "So, are you excited for Berlin? I've never been and Jager just won't shut up about it." She giggled behind her hand.

"Well, I've never really been out of Morioh, plus my moms not the most joyful person in the world." He spoke. "But, it's always nice to have a change of scenery. Okuyasu seemed to be really happy he said that he can't wait to see Jager."

Ichika gasped, she grabbed Josuke's hand quickly and peered into his eyes, "Okuyasu likes Jager!?"

He blushed, unsure of how to answer that. Okuyasu wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, and Josuke didn't know if Okuyasu could love.

"I- I think." Josuke was blushing, not wanting to look at Ichika's beautiful face.

Ichika saw how her hand was entangle with Josuke's and immediately pulled away. "I am sorry." She whispered, zipping up her suitcase.

Jager stepped in, leaning on the doorway. "Ichi- you almost ready? We're leaving in a hour."

Ichika slid a strand of hair behind her ear and clutched onto her suitcase. "I might not have enough for a month. Will we go shopping?"

"Yep. Josuke do you have your belongings?"

Josuke nodded not taking his eyes off Ichika.

Both Jager and Josuke left the house, heading for the black car in front of the suburban home. Ichika stayed back inside, only for a moment though.

She clenched her mother's hand tightly, praying that she would be alright while Ichika was away. Would she even know she was gone? "I love you, I love you more than life itself. But I have to go now. Please- please stay strong while I'm away." She murmured the last part, wondering if her coma inducted Akari could even hear her.

She rushed out the door in a bright pink sundress and blue sandals. Josuke waited for her in front of the car door, his arms crossed and a grin spread across his cheeks.

Within a few hours the group was out of the car and into a private plane headed towards Berlin. To Ichika it was quite an exciting experience, from never getting on a plane before. In fact the only one of the group who had been on a plane before was Jager.

Ichika sat up, looking outside the small window beside her. The black sky was free of clouds making it look almost magical. Her moment of peace was interrupted by a suppressed grunt. She stood, trying to walk on the plane, it was difficult, like trying to walk on a crowded subway. The rows of seats around her where empty, except for a seat in the front filled with Jager and Okuyasu, Ichika checked the seat only to find Okuyasu curled up resting on Jager's chest, both were asleep. She smirked thinking of how close they where to becoming a couple. She wondered where Josuke was and what he was doing, she turned around, making her way towards the back. The last seat in the back was filled with Josuke, having what seemed to be a nightmare. His face was dotted with sweat and his face lined with discomfort. She sat in the empty seat next to him, thinking about what he could possibly be having a nightmare about.

He was asleep right? What's the worst thing that could happen if she held his hand?After all He was clenching on the arm rest really hard. She carefully slid her hand into his. Heat creeped up on her cheeks as Josuke squeezed her hand back.

What did Ichika think of Josuke? This boy who always teased her and played with her. She loved him, ever since she first met him he had become a nuisance to her- and, she loved his annoying ass. She never would of thought in a million years that Josuke liked her, she liked him very much. So much that every time he walked near her, her heart would flutter and beat like it never had before. His sleeping face was adorable to her, she just wished she could do that kiss again. After all it was her first kiss. Josuke was a total playboy who would play the other girls heart like a violin, he always tried to make Ichika flustered but it never work- well Ichika would never let it show. She learned to grow a thick shell around her true self, not showing anyone but Jager. But even to Jager there where some things she chose to hide.

Josuke's nightmare ended, as he fell on Ichika's shoulder breathing heavily. He was still asleep. Ichika put a hand up to her face to stop the blushing, his face was so close to hers, she could even smell his cologne. She took a deep breath, not sure what to do. "Ichi..." He whispered.

She jumped, not expecting him to speak. "Yea..?" She murmured.

He remained silent..his eyelids still closed. He grinned in his sleep and began kissing Ichika's shoulder. She nearly fell out of the seat, unsure of what to do. Should she let him continue? Or stop him...? Ichika placed her palm on his face, moving it to lay on his pillow. She sighed, pondering on what to do with this boy.

She shifted her hand out of Josuke and stood. Her hair was a mess, her makeup smeared. If Josuke saw her like this, she'd probably turn bright pink. Then again, when wasn't she a mess?

After a excruciatingly (only for Ichika though) long plane ride, the whole group was jet lagged.

Jager thought it would be more safe for them to stay in a private mansion tucked away in the country side of Berlin- a small little town on the outskirts of Berlin, Skladow.

Ichika's jaw dropped as she walked into the huge house. Jager slid his shaders off grinning at Ichika's awe. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "We'll stay safe here, I promise. But in the meantime, we got this mansion all to ourselves. What do you wanna do?"

Josuke clapped Jager on the back, pushing him off of Ichika. "There's no point roasting in the sun Ichi! Come on," He said before running inside the manor. Okuyasu ran after him giggling like a schoolboy.

Jager chuckled shaking his head. Ichika swiftly faced him with a smile, "I saw you two, snuggling on the plane."

He blushed, crossing his arms at his chest. "He was having a hard time sleeping-,"

"So you pushed his head on your chest?"

"No! He was the one who...grabbed my arm. And I just kinda got along with it..." He trailed off.

Jager's face was a bright shade of pink and he covered his mouth. Ichika giggled and briskly walked into the manner.

Josuke searched the rooms, picking out the perfect one for him...one he could have Ichika stay in. _NO! _He stopped himself from thinking further. Swiping those ideas away. Each glamorous room was themed a different style of interior decoration. There where about five bedrooms.

The one Josuke chose was perfect for him, it was one of the biggest rooms, with a king size bed laid flat dead in the center. The walls where stained with beige paint, complete with a glass chandelier hanging over the bed. Josuke threw himself on the huge bed, sprawling out. He heaved out a sigh.

_God, I wish you were here Ichika, we could lay together...sleep under the covers together. Share this bed together. Share this room together, share each other._ Josuke's face reddened as he thought about it. His thoughts where suddenly cut off.

"I call this room!" Ichika put her arms on her hips as she stood in the doorway.

Josuke sat up, "No way! I already called it!"

Ichika approached the bed, putting her hands on the sheets and leaning forward. "I didn't hear you call it, so there for it's mine." She snarled, Josuke snickered. He got on his hands and knees and crawled towards Ichika.

"Than why don't we share it?" He raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

Ichika sighed, swiftly walking out of the room, "Keep it then." She commented before leaving.

The other rooms weren't as large, but where still spectacular in design. Ichika chose the last room in the hall, it was one of the smallest, as a half bathroom took up the room. The walls where painted bright purple and a half bed laid in the corner, it was a nice cozy room made perfect for one. Ichika set her things down, unpacking her clothes and setting them in the bright white dresser. Josuke walked inside the room, "I was serious you know, why can't we share it?"

Ichika rolled her eyes, closing the dresses and sliding the suitcase under the bed. "Because- that's super inappropriate. What about Sora? That is pretty much cheating." She spoke, stomping up to Josuke.

He scratched the back of his head. "What about that kiss? Was that cheating?"

"_You _kissed me!"

"It seemed like you really liked it,"

"Ugh, is that what you think? Whatever," She pushed past him and out of the room.

Jager sat in the living room, resting on the couch, he thought of Okuyasu, and how he'd grab Jager's hand when he was scared. God, what had came over him? _Why can't I get you out of my head already..._The german boy thought. Well, it was nice back to be in his land.

Ichika sat on her bed, reading a book. She hated reading, but there was nothing else to do there, all the television shows where in German, it was too cold to go swimming, and she was mad at Josuke. What else was there to do? All she packed where clothes and her phone and charger. Ugh, why couldn't she pack anything worth of use. She threw the book on the floor with frustration, and slammed her head into the pillow.

Jager stepped in the room, he knocked on the wall gently. Ichika jerked her head up, "Yea," She commented.

"Going shopping, you wanna come with?"

"Is Josuke going?"

"Yes,"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes,"

"Than why did you ask," Ichika complained.

"You have to go, if I'm not here and something happens to you, you're not going to be able to fight them off." Jager explained.

She rolled her eyes, throwing her sandals on.

She opened the car door to see Josuke sitting in the back seat next to her seat and Okuyasu talking to Jager. She slid in, shutting the door next to her.

The car ride was completely silent other than the sound of the two love birds talking in the front. A quite vibrating sounded from Josuke, he lifted his phone from his pocket and answered it cooly. "Yo," He said.

Over the phone you could hear the panicking voice of Sora asking where he went. "Baby, I went on vacation. Don't worry it's just me and Okuyasu. I promise I'll be back home in a while 'k'?" He spoke. And before he flipped off the phone you could hear a slight 'I love you' from Sora, which only made Ichika feel worse about the kiss. She turned to face the window, watching the beautiful german scenery pass her quickly.

Josuke didn't return the share of affection telling himself that he didn't need to, simply because he did not love Sora. He loved Ichika.


	4. I love you too Jager!

All the stores where chic, glamours and in high fashion. Ichika couldn't help but drool at the sight of them, she had always been a big fashion fanatic and now that she was in the place that fashion was practically invented she couldn't help but be excited.

Jager left her with Josuke in one of the boutiques, claiming that he was going to go get groceries. "Do you miss living here?" Okuyasu asked strolling down the road with his crush.

"Sometimes, my mutter (which means mother in german) would make the best roast beef stew. My brother never enjoyed her cooking, always took her for granted." He said, looking down to the floor. Jager missed his mother, she was a kind woman who was soft hearted, she loved Dirk very much.

Okuyasu gently touched Jager's hand, wrapping his hand around Jager's. He stood in front of the boy, "It's hard...when we lose people we love. Recently, I lost my brother, he was never really nice to me but in the end...he saved my life." Okuyasu said, glimpsing into Jager's green eyes. Jager had never seen such a special part of Okuyasu, and now that he had, he couldn't get enough of him.

Jager cupped Okuyasu's waist, scooping him closer, he pulled the boy into a deep kiss. Both fell deeper into the kiss, into each other's arms. Jager pulled away to catch his breath, his heart beating faster and faster by the second. He loved this adorable boy in his arms, the way he'd laugh goofily at Jager's jokes, the way he smelled in the morning. Everything about Okuyasu was perfect for Jager.

"I...I thought you loved me Ger..." A voice sounded from behind the couple. _Ger...I haven't heard that name in a very long time, _the german boy thought, letting go of the tender Okuyasu and turning to confront the voice.

There stood, the tall, beautiful, Jager's one true love, Breta. She looked older, but still stunning. She grew a few inches and her bright red hair had gotten much longer, but it was still her, Jager could tell perfectly. "Breta...? W-what is that really you?" He approached her slowly.

She looked tired, out of shape. She had dark bags under her bright blue eyes. "Ger...you left me to die Ger. You let me die there!"

"N-no it's not true. I thought Dirk had gotten ahold of you- I thought you died,"

"You killed me Ger! I died because of you! Now I stay in the cold, the dark, oh how cold it is..so cold." She whispered the last part.

Jager put a hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly. "YOU KILLED ME!" She shouted thrusting a knife towards Jager's throat. He swiftly dodged, ducking under the knife. He grabbed her wrist and yanked it back. Jager could feel her ice skin, he could tell, she wasn't alive in that shell, that wasn't Breta.

Breta fell back, her scarf falling to the floor. There on her neck was a thick gash sloppily covered with black liquid. "Dirk!" He shouted, knowing this was his work. Breta charged at him with the knife again, but Jager quickly fired back by having his stand The Reaper slice her head off with his Scythe.

Her head rolled neck to Okuyasu who was watching the fight, he summoned The Hand and erased the head.

The couple looked at each other, Okuyasu confused and Jager exhausted. "H-how did you get that good at fighting?" Okuyasu asked, staring at him with awe.

Jager blushed a little, "My parents always wanted me to be prepared so they made me take fighting classes, plus my stand helps a lot, thank you...for erasing her. Let me show you what else my stand can do,"

The Reaper grabbed the girl's headless body extending it's arms. The stand took it's left hand, and pressed into the girls gut, suddenly a bright pink orb floated out of the headless body and into Reaper. "This is The Reaper's ability, to take the essence of other and turn them into soldiers of his own. You see, The Reaper has Skeletons, but with each skeleton one needs essence of another. And that is wha-," He cut off and turned around to face Reaper.

"What?" Okuyasu asked standing by him.

Jager wasn't sure. He could sense it, when he touched Breta's body that something was different. And now he was sure, when Reaper extracts the essence out of somebody he takes everything that makes them human except their soul. But, that wasn't Breta's escapes. "T-That's not Breta's body..what you erased was defina;y her head, but her body, is gone. Dirk's around her somewhere- we should leave, _now_."

MeanWhile

Ichika refused to talk to Josuke as he begged and pleaded for her to talk to him.

She picked out a few dresses that caught her eye. The one she was trying on currently was a white strapless sundress that went down to her knees. It had a white lace following the trim, and a pastel blue bow in the back, tying it all together.

Josuke sat outside the dressing room on a small loveseat. He could hear her struggling to put on the dress, "Do you need help in there?" He asked standing next to the curtain, the only thing that separated the two.

"No! I don't need help from _you..." _Josuke chuckled to himself.

"What does that mean?!"

"That I don't want help from you, you- idiot!"

Josuke sat back down, sighing. Though, he could hear her grunts and moans of frustration trying to get the dress on. Josuke huffed out a huge breath and stood, swiping open the curtain.

Ichika stood there, her jaw dropped. She had the white dress on, and was trying to tie the blue ribbon in the back. Josuke laughed, grabbing her waist and having her back face him. "Hey!" Ichika shouted.

He took ahold of the ribbons, tying them together neatly. His hands rested on Ichika's shoulders. "You...I...I'm sorry- about kissing you, about being a dick. Just- I'm sorry." His apology sounded sincere, actual. Ichika turned and gazed into his eyes.

"It's alright, I just overreacted." She said, and wrapped her arms around the boy.

Josuke was shocked, he had never seen this soft side of Ichika, she even forgave him. "Thank you." He grinned returning the hug.

After purchasing the dazzling clothes Ichika had chose. They decided to meet with Jager at a nearby cafe.

Jager sat with Okuyasu, that sat across from each other, Okuyasu had a firm grip on Jager's hand. "She was the only woman..I have ever loved." He had just finished telling the story of Breta. "I don't know how she could've came back, her head was completely separated from her body..and that wasn't even her body. I should've known that Dirk would've found us. I am so sorry I dragged you into this situation."

"No, It's ok. It's not your fault," Okuyasu kissed Jager's hand, telling him it was ok.

"Whats going on here?" Josuke asked, standing from a corner.

"We need to leave." The blonde boy stood from his chair. "I'll explain when we get back to the mansion, ok?"

_**Later- at the mansion **_

"Why would someone do that? Who would try and kill their brother, that's so messed up." Ichika said, laying on the couch.

Josuke sat under her legs, rubbing them softly. "You should've seen what happened last year on summer break."

"What happened?"

He chuckled, "Let me tell you the story of Yoshikage Kira."

And, he did, he told the heart wrenching story of a mad man, and how his knew and his friends took down Kira. He even told the girl about , and his stand harvest, the boys faithful end..he told her of Okuyasu's brother Keicho and how he sacrificed himself for Okuyasu. He told of Yukako and Koichi, the adorable couple. His face showed his emotions, depicting the sadness, anger, joy. It was one hell of a story, a dark traumatizing story. Ichika took ahold of his hand, sitting up. She placed a kiss on his hand lightly. "That's an amazing story JoJo...I just wish you would've never gone through such trauma."

A small sad smile emerged on his face. "The trauma made me stronger Ichi." He commented.

After he said those last words the two remained quiet, staring at each other. Then suddenly, _**CRASH**_. A loud explosion sounded from the other side of the manner, making both teens jump.

Jager staggered in, his side bleeding and his hand melted. Ichika was quick to stand, "Jager! What happened?" She ran towards him. He collapsed on his knees in front of her.

"I-in the back...there's been an attack..." He said.

Ichika shouted, "JoJo! Heal him, I'll go check it out!" Before rushing away.

There in the back of the manner, was Okuyasu attempting to fight a masked asalin.

They fought in the garden, where the assaylin had blown up one of the gasoline tanks. Okuyasu's face had been scratched up from fighting, he saw Ichika and shouted, "Ichi! Get outta here it's dangerous." She rolled her eyes, Okuyasu had just given away her position.

The assassin turned around, summoning there stand at her. It's stand was a large cobra that appeared next to them, it was bright blue with green eyes. It spit a green liquid at her, staining her skin, as the green liquid soaked deeper, it began to burn, eating away at the skin on her wrist. Love suddenly popped up, attempting to freeze the user. It quickly dogged Love's attack shooting more liquid Ichika's way.

Josuke slowly crept up behind the assassin, putting his arm around its neck. "Ichika now!"

He shouted, struggling to keep his the assassin in his grasp. Ichika ran up, having Love give her an extra boost, shouting "_Under Pressure!" _Like that the masked asaylin froze, stuck in place.

With the whole group healed, they tied up the assassin. It wore a red devil mask and a long hood, not showing anything. The person awoke and lifted their head. The whole group stood before him, angry glances being shot towards the person.

Ichika grinned, the mask off, and setting it to the side.

Short Orange hair cut sloppily fell from the hood, pale white skin gleamed in the sunlight, and dark blue eyes darkened more with anger. "I'm not telling you shit." The girl sitting before them said. Her german was thick- angry.

"Are there more? Dirk probably sent more." Jager asked crossing his arms.

"Who the hell is Dirk?" She questioned, her voice deep and soothing.

Jager rolled his eyes, scoffing. "My brother. Surely you've heard of us. Jager Stroheim? We are the lead weapons company selling in Germany."

She laughed, "I lived in Germany for only a few years. I'm from Japan." Jager raised and eyebrow turning to the group.

"She's from Japan." He said, his Japanese hasty.

"Tokyo, now tell me who you guys are!" The girl struggled at no avail.

"No- first you tell us why you're here." Josuke pointed at her.

"I- I'm a thief. I rob rich people after following them for a while. I found you two at the store-," She pointed to Ichika and Josuke. "Cute couple if I may say, but I had no idea you where stand users." She looked down to her tied hands. "Just- let me go. Please, I promise to never bother you guys again."

Josuke snarled, "You think we're are going to let _you_ go? You rob people!" He shouted, "You're going straight to the police." The girl seemed to panic as she heard police.

"Please! No, I can't go back!" She stammered, scared.

Josuke gave her an angered face, huffing out a breath, he opened his mouth to talk, but Ichika stopped him. "We won't." She said crouching next to the chair the girl sat at.

"What!?" He shouted.

"We need to know why she robs. Everybody is dealing with there bad side," She glanced at the girl's dirt smothered face. "Tell me- what's your home life like?" Ichika smiled.

The girl remained silent, her angry face was now replaced with a soft scared expression. "I-...I don't have a home. I left my parents in Japan along time ago, moved here with my aunt, and when she died I was left with nothing." She said, glimpsing into the sun.

"So you turned to a life of crime?" Blue haired- girl asked.

"Yea. I couldn't find any other job. Most nights I sleep on the streets or hide in other people's homes."

"Well, we can't leave you here. We'll send you back to Tokyo."

The girl panicked again, "No! You can't I don't want to go back!" Ichika looked at Jager, and Jager knew exactly what she was asking, she was asking for permission for the girl to stay with them. "Ichi, no she can't stay."

"Why not?"

"She's a thief!"

"So!?"

"She could steal things!"

"Use your stand!"

"What if that doesn't work? Plus _I _personally didn't beat her, you did."

Ichika rolled her eyes, "Either you do it, or I am going to use Love and do it myself." Everyone in the group other than Jager and Ichika where lost, even the girl tied to the chair.

"FINE!" Jager shouted, getting on one knee beside the girl. "Alright, I need you to tell me your name. If you don't I'll find out anyway."

"C-Christin Potter,"

"That doesn't sound Japanese- ah- I'll find out in a little while." Jager said. "You're are going to have to stay completely still, and you might feel really exhausted and drained after this. Your chest might hurt too. I don't really know I've only done this with corpses." Those last few words scared Christin.

Jager put his hand on her chest, right above her breasts, and pressed hard. Christin coughed out a thick gasp of hair before blacking out into a deep sleep. A small orb of light escaped her chest, as Jager pulled his hand away, he clasped the orb, looking into it deeply.

"She was right, her name is Christin Potter, she was born here but her parents...her parents worked for my business that's why they moved to Japan. Hmm...all she said was true. She was born with her stand, her stand is Shoot To Kill, a remote stand that shoots acid at people, terrible with long distances but great short range. Has met Dirk before, actually fell in love with him along time ago, but she moved away-," Jager stopped short, his face in utter surprise. "Heilige Scheiße, the-this is Breta's sister. She moved to Japan right before she died." He said, putting a hand to his face in shock. "She's our age..I- We can keep her. Ichi, go put her to bed please." He gave the pink orb to Reaper.

Josuke carried Christin to the middle room in the hall. The room was covered in pink, with lavished jewels adorable stuffed animals, a walk in closet, some of history's most beautiful pieces of art. The large pastel pink bed sat in the center of the room, he set her down in the center. Ichika tucked her in and shut the door to the room.

"Why were you so harsh towards her?" Ichika asked Josuke.

He sighed, crossing his arms. "It's just, she could be an enemy stand user, working with Dirk. And I know that Jager did whatever he did to look into her soul..or something."

"He took a bit of her essence and used it to keep track of her, at anytime he can take the rest of her essence and kill her. It's not her soul, if it were her soul she'd die. Essences are kind of like souls." She smiled, glancing up at Josuke's confused face, he was so cute when he was confused.

Jager sat in his room, one of the master bed rooms, simple in design but still glamorous. He gleaned out his window into the setting sun. It had been quite a day, that was for sure. Okuyasu walked into his room, grinning. Jager didn't want to answer him, in all honesty he wanted to be by himself. He thought of Breta, the woman who he shared his first kiss with, the woman who loved him unconditionally. How could Christin not know of Dirk and Jager? She most likely did but refused to admit it. Okuyasu put a hand on his shoulder and crouched beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" The young boy asked, clutching Jager's hand tightly.

_Many things my love. My mind has been running like a wild horde of antelope. I wish I could tell you, tell you all the things I have been thinking of. But I cannot. _"Breta was my one true love. And, when she died it was as if I died as well. Then, when she came back I thought I could come back too. But...she didn't come back, she was only pushed further into darkness by me. Now I feel as if I will never come out of the darkness, it'll only follow me wherever I go." And by that, the german boy felt as if Dirk was going to follow him everywhere, that he won't be able to sleep because of the thought that his brother will take those close to him. _That I, might not be able to protect them. _

"But it's not true Jager." Okuyasu said. Jager glimpsed into his eyes, deep into his eyes. "You were never in darkness. You _are_ here, you're here with Ichika, and me. You'll never be alone." He spoke softly, Jager felt a connection to him in that moment, a connection he once lost. And now it had returned. He stood, taking Okuyasu in his arms.

"Will you be mine Okuyasu Nijimura? Be my one and only-," He asked tenderly, not wanting to lose this link between him and another.

Okuyasu smiled sweetly, "Of course."

Jager smashed his lips into Okuyasu, wanting to savor the taste of his new lover. And savor he did, picking up the boy like he was nothing and carrying him over to the bed. He set him on the bed gently, before climbing on top of him.

"Are you ready for this?" Jager hungrily asked.

Okuyasu didn't reply, instead, he grabbed Jager and kissed him desperately, responding perfectly.

The blonde made quick work of taking off both men's clothes. He glanced over the small Okuyasu, seeing all of him, _needing_ all of him.

He pressed his lips to Okuyasu's neck, licking every part of his flesh. A quiet moan escaped the boy.

Ichika walked away from Christin's room, checking on the girl. She stopped at Jager's door, needing- no- wanting to talk to him. She was about to knock but was stopped by a loud grunt.

Ichika put a hand to her mouth. She last saw Okuyasu walk in his room, but after that the door had remained close. She giggled silently, knowing exactly what was going on inside the large room. Ichika briskly skipped away from the room, feeling happy for the german boy, knowing how he finally found what he had lost so many years ago.

**After**

Both boys laid on the king sized bed, sweaty and out of breath. Jager had made good work of Okuyasu. Okuyasu grabbed the covers, covering both and snuggling up on his new love.

Jager felt his heart beat more when Okuyasu touched him. He needed to tell him. "I...I love you." He said quietly, not wanting to freak him out.

Okuyasu chuckled, "Took you long enough! I love you too Jager."


	5. Something Happened

The bright morning sun escaped through the curtains and into Ichika's face. It had been a long night after all. She stayed up talking to Josuke in his room and actually fell asleep, she assumed Josuke had carried her back to her room.

She opened her eyes and sat up, yawning. A thick smell of coffee floated into the room. Ichika slid on a small purple robe and made her way down to the kitchen. Jager sat in the sun light lit room drinking his usual morning coffee and reading a book on art. Strangely enough the boy loved drawing, he'd never show his drawings to anyone but Ichika. He heard chattering and giggling coming down the stairs. Ichika had easily gotten along with Christin (Which is to be expected) and was talking to her like she had known her for years.

Jager smiled a little, seeing as Ichika had made a new friend. "Ah- Jager you where the one making coffee, strange. Don't you normally make tea?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Thought I could switch it up, plus, I couldn't sleep very much last night." He said sipping his drink more.

Ichika raised an eyebrow giggling with Christin, both knew what went on last night inside Jager's room. After all both where _extremely _loud.

Christin responded with, "Oh man, I hope Okuyasu is ok. I assume he didn't get much sleep either." She leaned over the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"How- How do you know his name?" He asked.

"You where moaning it all night!" Ichika giggled.

Jager turned bright red, realizing just exactly they were hinting at.

Josuke laid asleep on his bed, all night he had to hear Jager moaning very loudly after he brought Ichika to her room. He assumed it was Ichika and Jager doing it. Though, he was too far from Jager's room to tell.

He sat up, examining his surroundings to find that daylight had broke. He walked down into the kitchen to see Ichika and Jager laughing with Christin.

Christin saw the boy walk down the stairs and snarled, absolutely hating his guts. Ichika elbowed her side, "What's the matter, it's just JoJo." She said, smiling at Josuke.

"Well I'm not gonna warm up to someone who threatened to send me to prison," She growled.

Ichika played a sad smile on her face, crossing her arms. "Can't argue with ya' there."

Josuke rolled his eyes, grabbing some bread. He popped it in the toaster, asking "Where's Okuyasu? Normally he's up by now."

Christin looked to Jager than back to Ichika with a wide grin on her face, "Jager took everything outta him~." Her and Ichika bursted out in laughter. Jager just ignored them as if nothing happened. The black haired boy looked confused for a second, then simply set it aside.

He plopped down on the couch flipping on the TV. He sighed, remembering how all the television programs where in German. But one thing caught his eye. It seemed to be a News Flash with a woman in a purple dress talking in German quickly, there was a picture up in the corner of girls. Then big red letters saying 'Vermisst'.

Josuke looked back to Jager, "Hey, Jager! Come here and translate this for me." He asked.

Jager stood and leaned over the couch, "It says, ten women missing in the last few days...all working for Stroheim Weapons Company," He stopped, a shocked look painting his skin. "Hurensohn, this is Dirk's doing I'm sure of it!" He shouted.

"What would Dirk want to do with all those girls, he's coming after us, not those girls."

"He's trying to make more soldiers like the one Breta inhaitated."

Christin snapped her head up, "Breta?"

"Yea, you remember, my ex girlfriend."

"Yea- my sister, why'd you guys break up?"

The room went silent, Christin raised an eyebrow, looking towards Ichika. "W-what? What happened,"

Ichika sucked in a deep breath, putting her hand on Chritsins, "Breta died 4 years ago," She said.

Christin squinted, her brows furrowing in sorrow, "Wh-what? Haha, this is a joke right? Yea..." She trailed off.

Ichika simply smiled sadly, "She's gone Christin."

"I- I swore that..I swore I'd returned, she can't be gone. She _can't_. She told me she'd give me her favorite necklace if I'd come back-,"

"You shouldn't have left her in the first place than..." Jager whispers quietly,

"What? Jager what did you say?" Christin stammered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You should have never left her in the first place, she was so happy with you- her little sister around, and when you left her it completely destroyed Breta, _this _is your damn fault! She would still be around if you wouldn't have left." Jager snarled. He shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out a beautiful rose gold locket, he threw it at the sobbing girl. "Take your damn necklace that she died for!" Jager stormed out of the room.

The day was filled with silence other than the talking shared between Ichika and Josuke. Jager refused to come out of his room, Okuyasu did not want to bother him and Christin stayed in her room as well.

Ichika laid on the couch, doodling on a piece of paper, she was attempting to design a dress that she had thought of for the past few days, after all they were there for only 3 days. Josuke propped his feet up on the coffee table and sat under Ichika's legs as always. He loved to feel close to her, when she rested her shoulder on him or laid her hand atop his, his heart would always beat faster and faster by the moment. Josuke played his on gameboy, tapping away at the large buttons.

Ichika sat up, sighing. "Tell me a story JoJo." She said, grinning a little.

Josuke looked over, he smiled. "What would you like to hear?" He asked, rubbing her legs gently.

"Um- tell me anything! I love hearing your stories!" Ichika said, _I also love you_ is what Ichika wanted to say but of course the shy girl wouldn't say a word of that.

"Then, let me tell you the story about my Dad, Joseph Joestar." And, he did. He told the story of Lisa Lisa, Caesar, The Pillar Man and all. How his father used to be a complete playboy, like Josuke now.

He told the story all day, and eventually Ichika dozed off, resting her head on Josuke's shoulder.

Josuke glanced at the sleeping girl on his shoulder, her thick locks falling over her eyes. She appeared so peaceful, like nothing in the world could hurt her, Josuke truly loved her in that moment, and he wanted to protect her from the evil Dirk that was trying to put onto her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and his other arm under her leg, he picked her up gracefully and carried Ichika to her room once more.

Ichika, half asleep felt the strong arms of a man carry her. She assumed it was Josuke whom she must've fallen asleep on. Ichika sprawled out onto the bed, feeling the covers being laid on her. Josuke's heat left her, as he retreated back to his room. Ichika didn't want to be alone tonight, but it might be too much to ask of Josuke...

"JoJo..." She whispered, hoping the boy would hear.

And Josuke did hear her, all too well in fact. He looked back to see her still asleep, eyes closed and mouth shut. _Maybe she was talking in her sleep again,_ he thought. _Maybe not..._

He gently walked over to her bed, crouching beside her. "Yea..?" He asked.

Silently, almost as if she never spoke a word, Ichika whispered, "Stay with me..." Her eyes opened slowly.

She blushed to see how close Josuke was to her face, he grinned for a moment, then plopped on the spot beside her. The bed was small, only big enough for one person. "Uh-Ichi, I don't think both of us are going to fit," Josuke said facing her.

Ichika wrapped her arms around Josuke and pulled his close, so close that both chests where touching. Ichika could feel the boy against her pelvis, she blushed looking away.

He grinned, burying his face in her neck, "This ok?" He whispered, she nodded. Ichika wasn't gonna lie, she loved this, being close Josuke made her heart beat faster, and faster. She thought her heart was going to explode.

Jager laid in bed, he had cried all day, thinking of his one true love, Neglecting Okuyasu. he flipped to his side, heaving out a sigh and closing his eyes. _I was too harsh, Christin didn't deserve it...but she left Breta and maybe Breta would still be alive if Christin never left...just maybe_. The young german thought, drifting off to sleep.

He awoke to the sensation of a touch to his cheek, Okuyasu must've had nightmares again. "Oky..." He whispered opening his eyes.

Only, it wasn't Okuyasu. There, was the magnificent Breta. She sat on her knees next to him, the darkness covered her mostly, but you could tell, it was Breta.

She smiled, and gently caressed Jager's cheek. "Ger..." She said softly.

Jager rushed to sit up, he grasped Breta into a hug, squeezing her tightly, Jager had her now, and he never wanted to let this stunning woman go.

"Breta...Is it really you this time? Are you here with me forever now?" The boy stammered, tears leaking out of his eyes.

She didn't respond, instead she flipped her hair and cocked her head to the side. "Ah- as clingy as ever Ger. Listen, I don't have much time so you need to listen good ok?"

Jager knew not to question Breta, "Christin...don't blame her. She's lost in the darkness, just as you used to be. But you met Okuyasu, and he pulled you out of the darkness and into the light. If you reject her more all you are going to do is push her into the darkness more my love. Give her kindness and love, such as I did to you. If she would've stayed then she would've shared the same fate as myself. Please, trust her Jager. And...take down Dirk. I am trusting my fate in your hands Ger." She clutched onto Jager's hand.

"I must go now." She whispered.

"No, Breta where are you going! Don't leave me again, please I love you!"

"Ger...To love ger...To Love..." The girl said, before fading away into the darkness, leaving Jager by himself once more.

He fell back on the bed, murmuring, "To Love..." _What could that possibly mean? _

Jager stumbled down the hall quietly, attempting not to make a sound. Finally, his made it to Okuyasu's door, where he quietly entered.

Okuyasu was asleep, knocked out into a deep sleep. Jager got under the covers softly, and cuddled up to Okuyasu, resting his head against Okuyasu's chest.

_Breta was right, I was pulled out of the darkness, by you Okuyasu...I love you, and everything you've done for me. This time I'm going to protect you, I'll always protect you, __**always**__. _

_**Days Later**_

Jager eventually ended up apologizing to Christin, and Christin accepted, smiling widely. Josuke and Ichika spent most of their time together, with the occasional tag along by Christin. Ichika would design Josuke up in some of her fabulous dressed and giggle along with him about it.

One day though, was different from the others. It was late October, Ichika was sick with a slight cold, laying in bed sleeping. And Josuke was playing on his gameboy with Christin, the two had grown quite close as friends.

Christin went to go check on Ichika, leaving Josuke alone in the living room. He continued playing his game as if nothing happened, when suddenly a voice.

"Josuke? Josuke what are you doing my love?" He heard from behind him, it sounded as if Ichika where to speak, her voice soft and light.  
He turned, to see Ichika in revealing pink lingerie. Pink lace trim lined her breast, covering only the center. Josuke covered his eyes, blurting, "Ichika! What are you wearing!? Did Christin put you up to this?"

Ichika got on her knees, crawling towards the embarrassed Josuke, sitting on the floor. She climbed on top of him, and pressed her lips to his, "No one put my up to this Josuke... I did it all on my own," She murmured, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Josuke wasn't going to deny her, after all _how could I_? She was stunning, vulnerable and extremely sexy.

Ichika grinded against Josuke's manhood teasing him more, there lips never parting. Slowly, Ichika slid the knife from the back of her lace panties, pressing it against his chest, "And I'll do _this __**all on my own!**_" She shouted, pressing the knife harder.

But, nothing. It didn't stab him. She looked to her arm to see that Crazy Diamond had grabbed ahold of her. "I figured it was Dirk's work. Plus, Ichika never calls me Josuke. Always JoJo." He said before 'dora'-ing her into pieces.

Now that the copy of Ichika was gone, Josuke sat back on the couch, blushing into his hands. The thought of Ichika wearing that and saying such things to Josuke sent shivers down his spine. She would look...perfect, but of course she'd never cheat on Jager, and she'd never date him. He believed that he only thought of her as a friend. Crazy Diamond tapped him on the shoulder, he glanced up. Diamond handed him a peace of paper, with the words neatly written, _**To Love. **_In beautiful cursive.

Ichika sighed, she hated being sick, and most of the time, she never got sick. All she wanted right now was for Josuke to hold her and kiss her, telling her 'It's going to be ok' But no~ He has to go and be with Sora, the one person Ichika hated more than her stand.

Why couldn't Sora just stop trying to ruin Ichika's life and get her _own _man. Ichika just couldn't understand it. She took a deep breath, waiting for something **anything** to happen, for gods sake she felt as if she where going to die of boredom. But then- something happened.

**Hey yo~ It's ya boi- skinny pen- I mean, it's Nugget. Sorry this episode is so short, and I haven't been posting a lot. My bad. Please forgive me. Thanks for reading!**


	6. This Is Home

'Why am I doing this? Why would I go to her room? I love her- No, I need her. I am so sick of pretending like I have no feelings towards her when..she means everything to me. I can't imagine a life without her, and she needs to know.'

Josuke was convincing himself and he stood at Ichika's door. 'I can't do this. I-I'll hurt her if I tell her- no, I'll hurt myself. I just need to be quiet, and not say anything.' He told himself, making his way back to his room.

'Was someone just at my door? I heard footsteps...maybe it was Christin. I should go check it out.' Ichika told herself, getting out of bed. She threw a bathrobe over her naked body and stepped outside the room.

And there he was, Josuke standing outside his own door, he looked to be in deep thought- contemplating something, she wasn't sure what though. The dark hallway was only lit by the sweet luminicant sunlight.

She softly called out, "JoJo!"

Josuke turned, and grinned, seeing Ichika in a small robe, her breasts nearly jumping out. He waved for her to come closer, and, Ichika did. She skipped towards him falling into his strong arms. "I missed you," She said. Josuke blushed, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too, you feeling any better?"

"Not much, but I wanted to see you. Plus I heard you outside my door." Ichika reddened a little as she talked about it.

"How about you just spend tonight in my room? You look tired."

Ichika punched his chest lightly, "Hey! You're not supposed to tell a girl her flaws," She giggled. "But, sure. I'll stay the night. Just don't try anything funny, got it?!" She winked.

Josuke nodded, "I'll play nice." He said, chuckling a little.

Both sat on the king sized bed, laughing at each others jokes.

"Ok, wanna play truth or dare?" Ichika asked, licking her lips.

Josuke raised an eyebrow at this sudden question, _truth or dare could go many ways Ichika, but you know this don't you? You want it to go your way..._The boy thought he stretched his arms and replied with a simple "Sure."

"I'll go first, ask me,"

"Truth or Dare Ichi?"

"Hmmm, Truth JoJo."

"Do you love Jager?"

Ichika was stunned by this question. Why Jager of all people? And, which kind of love. "Um- Yes, I do love him. But I'm not inlove with him, Now JoJo, Truth or Dare."

"Truth,"

"Do you love Sora?"

"No."

Wow, Ichika thought, that was blunt, _very_ blunt. A little too blunt. "Then why are you with her?"

"Because, she'd pretty. And she likes me."

"So? You know she's a complete bitch. She used to chase me with her delinquint friends, and spread rumors about me."

"I-I never knew that. I'm sorry." Josuke said looking down. He never knew Sora was like that. Now he felt stupid.

Ichika elbowed him in the side, she grinned, "It's my turn." She said.

"Truth or Dare,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to do a flip." He said, crossing his arms and grinning.

"Don't be ridicules! I can't do a flip. I can't even do splits."

"You don't know if you don't try." He says chuckiling.

"No- Give me another dare!"

"Fine. Show me whats under your robe." He states, pointing at her breasts and looks away,

"I-I can't,"

"Why?"

"I'm not wearing anything under my robe." Ichika whispered.

"Hehe, than let me see," Josuke said, tugging on her robe, Ichika slapped his hand away. She took a deep breath and laid back. He laid back with her, facing her, to look into Ichika's beautiful unique amber eyes.

"You're breath taking ya' know." His words echoed in the large room, only adding to the dramatic effect.

She blushed, "Thank you, JoJo...Truth Or Dare?"

Josuke sat up, taking off his shirt. She put her hands to her red cheeks, Ichika had never seen Josuke with out his shirt, his six pack was suprising to say the least, since she had never once seen the boy work out.

Josuke sat the blushing girl put her hands over her face, he grinned, getting on his knees infront of her. He snatched her arm and pulled it away from her face, "Truth."

Ichika scooted away from him, and sat on her legs, after reganing composure she asked, "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

_Yes, I have a crush on you- but it's not much of a crush anymore. Now it's an obsession. But I could never tell you such a thing. Jager would beat my ass. _"Yea, But I'm not gonna tell you." He crossed his arms, sitting next to the girl.

"Oh please! Come onnnnn, lemme guess it's Christin! She's cute right?"

"No, Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Why are you dating Jager?" Josuke asked with a straight face.

Ichika's jaw dropped, he thought that she was dating Jager? _That makes so much sense, I was wondering why he was acting so strange- he thought Jager and I where dating. _"JoJo," She began laughing, "I was never dating Jager! Jager and I are only friends," She said, flicking Josuke in the head. Josuke's blue eyes flickered with shock the quickly changed to interest. "Truth Or Dare." Ichika said, smiling brightly.

"Truth," The boy said slowly.

"Who's your crush?"

The room fell silent as Ichika asked, Josuke was **going** to tell her, he wanted to more than anything now. "I'll tell you, but first. Tell me- who's your crush, I know you have one."

"No, You have to answer my question JoJo. Who's your crush?"

Instead of answering Josuke slid his hand into Ichika's thighs, he began moving his fingers, playing with her. "I won't tell you- till you tell me who you like." She gasped, a moan esacped from her throat,

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ichika snapped, she fell into Josuke's chest, unable to with stand the pleasure.

"Tell me," He moved his hand more rapidly, making the poor girl moan harder.

"I- I d-don't," Is all she could manage to mutter out.

Josuke stuck a finger inside her, digging it around. Ichika blushed heavily, and buried her face into the boys shoulder.

"If you don't tell me I'll make you cum." He said softly. Using his free hand, Josuke grabbed onto Ichika's red face and made her face him. "Just tell me..." He said, planting a gentle kiss on her neck.

The girl's eye brows furrowed, "N...o" Ichika huffed out.

Josuke sighed, flipping her on her back, and slowly taking off her robe. "D-don't," Ichika said, clutching onto her robe tightly.

He kissed her lightly on her lips. "You're beautiful Ichi.." He whispered. Ichika let go of her robe, looking away in embarrassment. Josuke opened her robe, he was starstruck at how perfectly sculptured she was, at how prepossessing she was. He kissed her chest, her breasts, her belly, and slowly making his way down to her pelvis.

Ichika was out of sorts, feeling these new pleasure that she had never felt before. And suddenly, she felt a weird, startling sensation spread across her pelvis. She moaned moaned lustfully, her sharp voice filling the large room. "Tell me Ichi," Josuke said, appearing next to her.

Ichika took a deep breath, JoJo...I like... you," She said softly.

Josuke smirked, leaning over her, "I've been waiting for you to say that." He kissed her deeply, pressing both into the large bed. "I don't have a crush Ichi. I am in love with someone. That someone is you, Ichika Kobayashi." He kissed her again. Ichika pulled away, out of breath. Josuke raised an eyebrow, "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare.." She licked her lips.

The boy leaned in closer, where there lips where almost touching. "Kiss me," He said.

And, Ichika did, she kissed him as hard as she could. She kissed him as if it was the last kiss she would give.

Josuke wrapped his arm under her waist and pulled her against, Ichika could feel his manhood almost bursting out of his jeans. She reached down and freed him, pressing into him.

Did she want this? Yes, more than anything, the man whom she had loved for years had told _her _that he loved her. Hah! She wished Sora could see this...wait, what about Sora?

"S-Sora," Ichika managed to say while grinding against Josuke. Josuke stopped kissing her, looking at her disheveled face.

"Sora? If that's what gets you in the mood-,"

"No, What about Sora? What if she finds out?"

Josuke leaned in close, pressing his lips to her cheek, "Can I tell you a secret? I broke up with Sora last night~." He grinned. Ichika playfully punched his chest,

"You asshole!"

"But you love me, don't you?"

He said before quickly pressing his lips to Ichika's. He touched his manhood inside Ichika slowly, hearing her moaning from pain, he vastly shoved all of himself inside the girl making her scream from pain/pleasure.

Ichika clutched onto his shoulder ruffly, feeling all of him inside of her, it felt astonishing. He pulled out and pushed back in, kissing her deeply to ease the pain.

Soon, after much of the ramming both were hit with a screaming orgasim. Josuke rolled off of Ichika, and cuddled up beside her.

"Sorry- If I was too rough." He said, blushing a little.

"No- not at all- you where- perfect. I mean it was my first time after all." Ichika said, turning to face him.

Josuke kissed her gently, pulling her close. "Me too, I love you Ichika Kobayashi," He said.

Ichika blushed a little, hearing those words finally being spoken. After months of just hallucinating those words. "I love you Josuke Higashikata. And only you."

The boy chuckled, kissing her once more, "You'd better."

_**Next Morning**_

Josuke fluttered his eyes open, to see his love gently wrapped in his arms. He snuggled his face against the top of her head, smelling it lightly. Ichika looked up and grinned, "You awake?"

"Yea...Want some coffee?"

"No..I just wanna stay here a little longer..in your arms."

Josuke smiled and pulled the sheets over both of them. Ichika questioned him with her amber eyes. He simply kissed her lips, moving the kisses lower down her body, kissing her neck, her chest, till he made his way down to her pelvis. Putting his face in between her thighs.

After that _exciting _event, Ichika and Josuke decided to settle down for breakfast (which Christin made). The rest of the day, honestly was a blur with the whole group sitting down and watching movies all day. Ichika would snuggle against Josuke and feel safe, at home in his arms. She felt like she finally belonged to a family she never had.

Okuyasu rushed in, clicking off the movie. "Oky! What was that for?" Ichika snapped, turning towards him.

Okuyasu set two bottles of tequila on the table. "Look what I found!" He jumped with joy.

"Dude, that's illegal. We can't drink it," Josuke pointed out.

"Actually! The legal age here is 16," Jager said.

"Well- I don't want to drink Oky-, I'm sorry but I don't drink." She said, resting her head on Josuke's chest. Christin jumped up off of the couch and took the bottle forcefully.

"Too Bad Ichi- cuz I do!" She threw her head back, taking a huge swig of the brown liquid. "Hell yea!"

Jager chuckled, taking the other bottle and drinking it lightly, "Calm down Christin- it's just tequila, you're acting like it's vodka."

Okuyasu dropped down onto the couch beside his lover and yanked the bottle out of his hand. "As long as it can get me wasted I don't care what it is!" He said, chugging the bottle.

Jager leaned over Okuyasu and kissed his lips, savoring the tequila that stained his lips. "I can get you wasted too..." The german said in a low husky voice. Okuyasu broke out in a bright blush.

Josuke waved his hand at the two, snorting out in laughter, "You two get a room! Both so loud!" Both Ichika and him snorted out in laughter.

"I'm sorry- but you two where the loudest last night- Oh Josuke! Josuke! Harder, _harder!_" Jager said, attempting to mock Ichika.

Ichika curled her hand into a fist, and took a deep breath. "Sure, but did you hear Okuyasu? I swear the sucking was so loud i thought you brought a vacuum cleaner into the room!"

Christin sat on the cushion that separated Josuke from Jager, putting her hands on both boys shoulders. "Now Now! Let's not fight guys! Let's get plastered!" She shouted, glugging down the alcohol.

Ichika sighed, resting her head on Josuke's shoulder. "Give me the alcohol." She said, snatching the bottle out of Christin's hand.

_Later_

And, so the teens got drunk that night, telling made up stories, stuttering around and such. Christin even found a whole stash of old liquor. Bringing it out to the group.

"G-Guys! There's more!" She shouted, running into the room, pouring the bottles on the coffee table.

Ichika was all over poor Josuke, resting her head in his lap, caressing his face. She was the kind of drunk that would flirt with everyone and show off her body.

Josuke held her hands lightly, talking to Okuyasu. When the black haired boy was drunk he'd act normal, like he wasn't even drunk at all, With the occasional stuttering. "An...and so I was thinkin' a-and we shou' have a stand battle! Like a tornament! Or..how eva ya' say it." Okuyasu said resting his head on Jager's shoulder.

"Guys! I said I found more!" The red-headed girl said, plopping down on the coffee table. Christin craved attention when she was drunk, she wanted to be the center of the spot light.

"Shush Christin! Everything is not about you." Jager spouted. His German accent more thick and revealing.

Ichika stood, taking Josuke's hand, "Come on JoJo.." She giggled, tugging on his hand.

Josuke looked back to the group, then to his lover. "Ichi what is it? I'm talking to Okuyasu."

Okuyasu interrupted Josuke, "Ar-re you g-guys like d-datin' or sumthi'n?"

Ichika turned to the boy next to Jager, and smirked, plopping down on his lap, "Why you ask Oky? You jealous?" She said, draping her arms over his neck.

The boy blushed brightly, stuttering as he did, "N-no."

Jager pushed Ichika on the floor, "Get off h-him," He shouted.

Ichika glanced up and snickered, then attempted to get up, the girl tripped over her own feet and fell right back on the floor, giggling. Josuke stood and took her hand, "Ichi- let's go to bed, all of us are very drunk," She swatted his hand away saying she was having fun. "Well, why don't we have fun in my room," He was baiting her, luring her into bed so she'd sleep, he knew once she hit the sheets she'd pass out like theres no tomorrow.

Ichika gasped and stood, "Y-you me-ean?" He nodded, the girl jumped with joy, like she was getting a new toy. She stopped suddenly, "I don't feel so-," A loud gag escaped her throat as Ichika ran away.

"Oh No..." Josuke said, following her.

The blue haired girl was hugging the toilet, face in. Puking as hard as she could. He smirked, watching her get the karma she deserved, Ichika stopped, wiping the vomit from her face, "Am I still pretty?"

"Yes Ichi- you're still gorgeous. You've always been beautiful." He said warmly, taking his lover in his arms. Honestly, the boy didn't care if she was sweaty and full of vomit, she had always been the most stunning woman he had ever seen.

And so- the night ended. Christin slept on the couch and the rest retired to their rooms. Only, the next morning, they would awake to a heart wrenching surprise.

_**The Next Morning**_

Her eyes fluttered open, her head pounding and her body heat freezing. 'Why is it so cold? Where's Josuke? What happened last night?' That's when it hit Ichika, she wasn't in Josuke's bedroom.

Ichika quickly sat up, scanning her surroundings, where was she? This wasn't her bed room, the room was a small room, with a queen size bed in the middle. The walls where a light shade of green that filled the walls. Paintings and old furniture remained in the sunlight lit room, filling up the empty spaces. She squinted her eyes and clutched her ratty hair, it felt like someone was splitting her head open.

"Darling- you're awake!" A deep masculine voice sounded from the other side of the room, a sat in a padded rocking chair resting in the corner. He stood, smiling.

The man was a tall blonde with dark hair and piercing purple eyes. He wore a dark suit. The man sat on the bed next to Ichika, she scooted away, hesitant to get close to him. "Who are you!? Where am I?" She shouted.

The man delivered a light hardy laugh, like what Ichika was saying was a joke. "Haha! Ten years of marriage and you still manage to crack me up. How do you do it?"

She lunged at him, slamming her fist into the well built mans face. She jumped out of bed and began running towards the only door that was near.

Before Ichika could reach the door nob the door opened, and a bright purple hair-ed woman stood there. The woman glanced to the man who was grasping his jaw and standing behind Ichika. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "My love? Why- why would you do that?"

She glared at him with a glare that could break through glass. "I'm _sorry, _but I don't know you! And, I am supposed to be avoiding some one. Please just let me go, I need to get home."

The man cocked his head to the side, "Home? This is home."


	7. She wanted to kill Dirk

"What are you talking about!? Who are you people?" Ichika managed to stutter out, the strange man grabbed her arms, throwing her on the bed.

He took her arms forcefully and placed it against the bed post. Suddenly a strange black liquid grew around her arms and the bed post, it was almost like it was glue. Her arm was now bonded to the bed post.

"Mr. Stroheim, shall I use Love Bites against her too?" The purple haired girl asked coolly.

'Stroheim? T-this is Dirk!' "So, you're Dirk? The one who Jager warned me so much about. What do you want?" She snapped; Dirk grinned. "Ah- Darling you finally remember my name. Well, what do I want? I want you my love, what else would I want. And, no Olive. Don't use Love Bites on her just yet, I want her to remember all of me, _feel _all of me."

The woman who was apparently Olive left without another question, leaving Ichika alone in the room with Dirk, her arm trapped against the bed post.

Dirk moved his hand up Ichika's thigh. She snatched her legs back, threatening to kick him. "Don't touch me!" She snarled.

He grinned, cupping her face in his large hand. "Always so feisty? Fine. I'll just have to break you first."

"STL! Please help me!" Ichika shouted, and as her user commanded, Love appeared flipping hair up. And like that Dirk froze in place with that disgusting grin stained on his face.

The stand sighed, crossing her arms. "What are we going to do?"

Ichika struggled, attempting to break her arms loose. "Ugh...I hate to do this but, use Want It All." She said. Love nodded, doing as she was told.

She pressed her transparent hand against Dirk's head, Grasping it tightly. A flood of drowsiness fell over Ichika, as her vision faded.

Once she awoke her perception changed. Instead of being tied up to a bed post, she was looming over her unconscious body. She hadn't used this ability very often; in fact this was the first time she had used this ability on someone other than Jager.

Ichika- who was now in Dirk's body- stood, looking around the room to see the emptiness. Silence fell upon her ears, seeing as they were completely alone.

Quickly, she summoned Dirk's stand, Paint It Black, and retreated the stand from around Ichika's body. Now what was she supposed to do? She had no idea how to get out of his body! Suddenly- a loud voice came from behind her. "Very good Kobayashi. I had no idea your stand could do this."

"Dirk!?" She shouted, looking around. Only to see that there was no man in the room other than the body she inhabited. Dirk was talking, but not physically. Since there were no other bodies the man could take control of, he was still in his own body. Feeling everything and seeing everything as well. He could talk, just only Ichika could hear.

"Tell me, my love. How long do you plan on staying inside my body? Because well- Olive just might happen to walk in here, realizing how I am not acting like myself. But dear, let us say she doesn't realize. You cannot inhabit two bodies at once. And- I imagine if you lock me in a room that others might notice and become quite suspicious. But ah- what do I know. I'm just a simple kidnapper."

Ichika had to admit it to herself, he had a point. He was smart. What would she do? She couldn't lock him away, and if he did gain control of his body again, he could just use his stand again.

"...I- I won't let you have your way with me. I am leaving this place, **one way, or another**. And you can try and do what you will, but you won't stop me. You hear me?"

She could hear Dirk chuckled from the back of her head. "You're a bitter one, and I like it. Here let us make a deal. Stay with me a while and I will not hurt my poor brother and your air-headed little boyfriend. Just a short while?"

"No, I'm not making deals with someone like you! You could double cross me so easily. It's not something I'm going to risk."

Love appeared abruptly, waving crazily. She pointed at her wrist like it was a clock saying, "Almost out of time!"

"Hah, as I predicted, you're on a time limit, and as it seems. Your time is wearing thin, what fun. I can't wait to have a taste of my sweet little Ichika."

Ichika put her hand to her head, feeling the dizziness crash into her. Once again, her vision vanished from her grasp as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Don't use it. I want her to feel the pain. I want her to _know _who I am." A terribly familiar voice echoed in the near distance.

Ichika ripped her eyelids open. The room was even less known, instead of a room, it looked more like a pit. The walls where straight concrete, as well as the floor, and everything else around her- which, there was nothing around her.

Dirk stood in the doorway, talking to Olive. He glanced over, seeing as Ichika was awake. He walked over lightly, stopping right in front of her. Dirk leaned down, giving her a wicked grin. "I see you're awake. Ah do not fret much my love. You're going to stay safe in here, until you start behaving correctly." Wrapping his hand gently around Ichika's chin, Dirk spoke in such a soft tone.

"You promised that I'd only stay here for a short time! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" She shouted, the psychotic man simply kissed her on the cheek, saying,

"I am a businessman. Sometimes you have to lie to get what you want." And like that, he was gone. Leaving Ichika alone in the darkness once more.

**_Earlier _**

"Where the hell is, she?!" Josuke roared. The boy had awoken without his lover in his bed, and now- finding that no one else has seen her, he was enraged.

Jager pushed Josuke from him. "I don't know. She might have gotten taken by Dirk for all we know. Or she might have gone for a walk in the garden. So, calm down, getting angry won't do you any good."

Christin rubbed her eyes and sipped her coffee more; all of the teens awoke with a splitting headache and Josuke yelling around only made it worse. Jager plopped down next to Christin. "Here's what we do. We are going go find Dirk and beat his ass! Then get Ichika back, then leave! And go back to Morioh." Josuke said, the glare in his eyes making the atmosphere in the room even thicker.

Jager sighed, not fazed. He crossed his arms saying, "It's not that easy. We must find Dirk first. And we do not even know what he could be doing right now. He might keep her and pick us off one by one."

Josuke cut off Jager, "So?! What are we supposed to do? Wait here until he kills us all?! I'll be damned if I let that happen."

"I never said that! What we are going to do is the only thing we can do, we are going to find Dirk, obviously."

The room fell into a silence. A silence that can only be measured from the rapid heartbeats of the worried teenagers.

"Do we have any leads? Any at all?" Jager asked, looking to everyone in the room.

"Nothing! We have nothing." Josuke said, walking to Jager. The German boy stood, cracking his knuckles.

"Look, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you. But if you have a problem with me, you better tell me right **fucking **now."

"Or what blondie? You going to beat my ass? That's almost as believe able as you love Okuyasu." Josuke scowled.

Jager laughed, pointing to Josuke's haircut. "Yep, I'll beat your ass and then cut that black honey bun you call hair off your head." Josuke looked like he was about to cut Jager to bits, and the only thing stopping him was Okuyasu. Out of nowhere Okuyasu stood, and decked Josuke right in the face. The room fell silent once more, and the German boy laughed, kissing the boy on the cheek. "Thank you Oaky," And once again Okuyasu punched another person. Only- it was Jager. Knocking the German to the ground.

Josuke picked himself off the floor, clutching his cheek. "What the hell!? What was that for?"

"Well to be honest I didn't want to see the two of you fight, so I followed my heart. And my heart said to punch both of you. Sorry."

Christin laughed, standing. She helped Jager off the floor and pat Okuyasu on the back. "You guys are crazy."

The also German girl started to her room, saying she was tired. Christin was not able to keep herself together any longer.

She shut her bedroom door, and collapsed onto the carpet, tears leaking out of her navy-blue eyes. Her heart ached, as she realized she lost another person. **_'I couldn't protect my sister...what use am I if I can't even protect a friend who's always around.' _**Christin was a weak soul, depression easily came over her, and when she found that her sister was dead the first time, she could not stand the grief that was layered over her. Potter wiped the tears from her eyes, and sighed, walking towards her nightstand.

Inside held a knife that she had hidden away. She snatched it from the drawer and placed it against her wrist. "I'm...sorry Breta."

And, like that down she cut, slicing her skin and watching the thick red blood pore out. Christin sat on her bed, feeling the light headedness hit her all at once. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from her other arm. Christin lifted her arm to see that her arm was cut, but not from herself. Two words where carved with what looked like a knife, **_To Love_**. The two words that had been plaguing the group.

A loud scream irrupted. Jager and Okuyasu quickly jumped up from the couch, looking at each other. "That came from Christin's room!" Jager shouted, before dragging Okuyasu in the direction of the noise.

Inside, Christin was collapsed on the floor. Josuke was the first to find her, he grabbed her carved wrist, terrified by the words in neat cursive.

Josuke stood, looking around the room, "Who did this!? Show yourself! You **_FUCKING COWARD!_**"

Jager examined the knife laying on the pink bed spread. "Calm down. She did it herself, the knife proves it. Heal her before she bleeds out." And so, he did. Christin awoke, embarrassed. "Why in god's name did you try to kill yourself?" Stroheim asked.

Christin looked down at her bloodied hands, the cuts were gone, but the red stain remained.

"I-... I feel completely responsible for Breta's death...and now that Ichika's gone, I feel even more guilty." The girl cried once more.

"That's not an excuse to kill yourself! How do you think I feel? Breta was _my _girlfriend, Dirk is _my _brother! Plus, you could not have done anything if you even tried. And- Ichika was supposed to be under my care. But he somehow found her here. But if you want to die, go ahead and let me know, I'll gladly take the rest of your essence." Jager harshly commented, glaring down at the red head.

Okuyasu busted in the door, "Guys! I have a lead to where Ichika might be."

Everyone turned in the direction of Okuyasu. He was waving a note in the air proudly. Josuke walked over and snatched the note from Okuyasu grasp. He recognized the note all too well. It was a white sheet of paper, with the words that haunted him, **_To Love_** in beautiful cursive. On the back of the paper was blue letters, spelling out **_D_s _gelf_g_n _**. Josuke cocked his head to the side, not understanding what it meant in the slightest.

"Jager...does this mean anything to you?" Josuke handed him the paper.

Jager sighed, looking closely on the spaces and letters. "I- It honestly looks like German, and whoever left it for us, wants us to figure it out."

"Ichika...I love you, so much." His voice echoed through her ears. Ichika smiled, cupping her hand around Josuke's face.

"I love you too..." She whispered back. And oh, how she loved him. Being away from him was the hardest thing she had ever faced.

But now, she was back in his arms, safe and sound, until she opened her eyes.  
"Why did you have to wake up Ichi? You looked so peaceful. Such a cute expression." Dirk smiled.

Ichika realized instead of being in the arms of her lover, she was in the arms of the one person she hated. The girl quickly escaped from his grasp, crawling to the other side of the pit. One night was enough for her, but a week was more than enough of this hell she could not escape from.

"You never smile anymore... you used to smile so much, -" Ichika interrupted Dirk.

"That's before you kidnapped me, ever thought about that? Oh, wait I forgot, all you ever think about is yourself- and how I'm your doll." She snapped.

Dirk grinned, crawling towards Ichika, "Ah, bitterer cupcake, so sour when you're trapped in a cage." He stopped in front of her, placing a hand on her face. "You're eventually going to beg me not to leave here, you understand that? You're going to wish I swooped you away sooner." Stroheim said softly.

Ichika busted out in laugher, "You really think that I'll ever get on my knees and beg, to someone like you? Ha-ha! You must be really brain dead or something. I will **_NEVER _**love someone like you. I can't stand you- I feel repulsed and sickened by you just being near me. And the sheer thought of you even touching me makes me want to puke so hard that it **kills me**." Maybe it was the claustrophobia getting to Ichika, or the rage that was burning bright inside her, but she wanted to fight. She wanted to take down this man she called a sick bastard. She wanted to kill Dirk.

**A/N: Ok boos. Heres the fixed version. I couldn't figure out how to replace it entirely. So..here ya go boo! Love ya- NuggyBoi.**


End file.
